


Sex on the Beach

by mistressterably



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably





	

Sex on the Beach

The sun was sliding down past the horizon as the cab pulled up in the parking lot. The two passengers got out and as the woman strode down towards the still warm sands, Nick paid the cab driver and instructed him to return in a few hours. That taken care of Nick followed after his lady friend. At the edge of the sand, Nick stopped and removed his shoes and socks. Carrying them, he picked his way delicately towards the seated figure of his lady down closer by the water.

Not that this evening tryst on the beach was quite what he had wanted to do this evening but he'd make the best of it. He cursed himself silently for leaving the question of "Where would you like to go after dinner?" so wide open to interpretation. The thought of his sand-free hotel suite beckoned him. "I should have had the driver stop so we could get a towel to sit on."

"The sand is still warm, Nick. Sit here beside me." She smoothed out the sand beside her and Nick, grimacing slightly, sat down. A part of his brain cringed at the thought of sand rubbing against the expensive cotton of his trousers. If she weren't such a bloody good looking bird, Nick thought to himself, he would never be out here. What would John say? Or even Simon! God, he hoped this never went anywhere. Thankfully, they'd have no idea where he would be tonight. He wouldn't have to put up with their smirking if they found he'd had a woman in his rooms.

She slipped her arm around his waist under his jacket, her head resting against his shoulder. Her scent was driving him mad now. Nick could almost taste how hot she was. She'd certainly hinted at what she wanted throughout the dinner they'd shared. Of course, neither of them were under any illusions as to how brief this relationship would be. Whether or not she knew who he was, Nick couldn't tell. And he really didn't care tonight, as long as he wasn't left to take care of himself. Wouldn't be the first time he'd had sex with a fan anyway. His hand snaked around her waist and he pulled her closer towards him, turning his head to find her lips.

As they kissed, Nick ran his hand over her breasts, feeling the heat of her skin through her dress. His own body was reacting more urgently now. He'd been slightly aroused through dinner by her foot rubbing against the inside of his leg and now, there was no audience to worry about. The beach was deserted save for them. Her fingers brushed over the crotch of his trousers and he moved slightly to press against her touch. She grasped him more firmly and he growled softly in the back of his throat. The pressure against his cock was delicious. Without prompting, she squeezed him gently, causing his cock to harden more.

Without a word, she moved to straddle his lap. Her dress rode up to reveal a matching colour of panties, darkened by her wetness. Nick ran his hands through her hair as he pulled her to him once more to kiss passionately. His hands roamed to her back, finding the zipper of her dress and he slowly unzipped it. She laughed softly as her dress slipped down to reveal her naked breasts. Nick looked at her, his emerald eyes shone with lust, before he drew one of her nipples between his lips. His tongue twirled around the hardened point. Her hands were on his shoulders, gripping him as he moved to her other breast, repeating his sucking and licking.

He pulled his lips away from her breasts and covered them both with his hands, squeezing them gently. His fingertips teased her nipples again and again as she began to moan. Nick smiled lustily as she closed her eyes, her head tilting back to reveal her neck. He licked his way up from between her breasts and over her taut throat. She grabbed his head and pulled him into a forceful and passionate kiss. Nick helped her groping hands to remove his shirt. He didn't care now that it was rumpled on the sandy beach. All he wanted now was to have this woman totally. Her nails scraped over his shoulders as he dove to her breasts again. His sucking was more hungry this time, rougher. She only moaned more for him. Nick pushed her dress further down to reveal more of her body.

She stood suddenly and Nick reached up to pull her dress down past her hips. He drew it down slowly to reveal her panties. He leaned forward and, with his hands cupping her buttocks, he kissed the wet sheer fabric. His tongue darted out to tease her through them. Her hands were twined in his hair as she pressed his face closer to her. Nick hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties and pulled them down. Once more, he buried his face into her wet triangle and lapped at the moisture there. His fingers parted her and he delved deeper with his tongue.

She stopped him after some time and pulled him up on to his feet. One of her hands slid down over his bulging trousers, squeezing him once more. She grabbed his lower lip with hers, sucking on it. He felt her fingers tugging at his zipper and he reached down to loosen his belt and unbutton his trousers. As they stood there, kissing once more, her hand snaked into his trousers and rubbed the length of his cock through his underwear. Then, her hand worked his underwear down and his cock was exposed to the night air. She pressed against him and his cock nestled between her legs rubbing against her warm crotch. Her hands moved down over his chest and around to his buttocks. Grabbing him, she urged him to slide back and forth over her swollen clit. Their mouths met again, both of them hungry to taste the other.

Nick growled impatiently as she pulled away from him. His growl turned quickly into a groan as she dropped to her knees in front of him and, grasping the base of his cock with her hand, she licked the tip of his wet cock. He looked down at her, brushing his blonde bangs back out of the way absently. The next thing to emerge from his throat was a gasp as she took him in her mouth and slowly slid down the length of his cock. "Oh fuck..." He groaned and closed his eyes. He felt her moving up and down on him, his cock buried in her hot mouth. When she pulled back and away from him, Nick gasped again as the cooler night air hit his cock. His eyes danced in the growing moonlight as he laid her on her back and positioned himself over her and eased himself inside her sex. He fucked her slowly at first, enjoying her tight, hot sex around him and the way she moved her body against his. He needed this. He really needed this. Nick began to thrust into her harder. She was moaning louder as they moved closer and closer to their orgasms. When Nick came, he grunted and his body shuddered. Panting, he stayed deep inside her as he fingered her clit, rubbing it until she was begging for release. Nick groaned when her sex tightened around his cock.

He finally pulled out of her, his cock no longer aching. She lay against him on the sand. His jacket was stained from their sex and, at that moment, Nick didn't really care. They rested there, catching their breath.

Nick heard some faint laughter and sat up quickly. He looked around and spotted two people watching them. "Oh fuck." He rushed to grab his trousers and began to pull them on as they began to approach. His lady friend continued to lie on the sand.

"See, Simon. I told you that I could get Nick to fuck a woman on the beach." John's voice preceded them.

"John??" Nick gaped as his two band mates got close enough. "What the hell are you doing here??"

"Watching me lose a good 50 quid, that's what. Dammit, Nick. Who the fuck would ever think that you could get talked into fucking on a beach??" Simon glared at him before he collapsed into laughter with John.

"You two are going to pay for this!" Nick snarled at them. The woman he'd just had sex with got up and kissed him, still naked.

"If you're in town for another night, I'd be more than willing to try another place with you." She smiled.

Nick flipped his two friends the bird, grabbed the rest of their clothes and headed away from them towards the parking lot. He whispered in her ear. "Let's go finish this in my hotel room."


End file.
